


Newsies OC Week Day 3

by le_ultimate_fangirl



Series: Newsies OC Week 2018 [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Children, I dont know what else to say, OC, headacanons, newsies oc, newsies oc week, oc week, whooooo, wowowow, yayayay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_ultimate_fangirl/pseuds/le_ultimate_fangirl
Summary: Newsies OC Week Day 3: Children(These are headcanons!)





	Newsies OC Week Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> I know that no one is reading these but I don't really care since im just posting these on here so I don't loose them

-When Sketch (Aka Rose) first joins the newsies, she doesn’t like children

\- like, at all

\- she’s mad that they act so happy and innocent when there is so much horror and darkness around them

\- she doesn’t understand how children behave, since she had to grow up extremely quickly and never had any siblings

\- she stayed pretty far away from them

\- she would sometimes watch them run around and play with each other, wishing she could be that carefree

\- as time went, Sketch became much happier and more caring than she was before, but she still wouldn't interact with the kids unless she had to

\- that was until one of the little newsies got taken to the Refuge

\- he was about 9, and his name was Pogo (“afta the newest invention!”) since he could jump over fences really easily

\- anyway, he got taken to the Refuge and all of the Manhattan newsies were absolutely destroyed, including Sketch

-she didn’t want anyone going through what she did in there

-he was eventually let out after a few weeks, and came back to the Lodging House covered in bruises and blood, and collapsed in the doorway

-everyone said that when he came, he looked empty, so much unlike the happy, energetic kid he was before

\- Sketch couldn’t stand to see him like that

\- she helped take care of him for a few days, skipping selling to stay with them

-one day, Pogo asked why Sketch was helping him

\- in response, she turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt, showing him the scars that spelled “SNYDER” carved into her back

\- “I don’t want anyone ta go through what I'se had ta go through, and since you did, I wanna help you recover”

\- he stuck by her side after that

\- she helped him recover back into the energetic little kid and let him sleep with her if he had nightmares

\- after that Sketch became really protective over all of the little Manhattan kids

\- they all look up to her

\- she made sure that all of them were safe and would give anyone a good soaking for them

\- she also uses her limited sewing skills to do her best to fix up their clothes, and makes sure they know that she cares

\- she also gives them little drawings that they all pin to their bunks

\- anyway now she loves her kids and will do anything for them

**Author's Note:**

> yay thanks if you actually read this


End file.
